With the recent advances in technology, computing devices have become virtually ubiquitous in many ways. Individuals and organizations are increasingly dependent on computing facilities to perform various tasks. To ensure integrity of data and for smooth functioning of the computing devices, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) unit, which allows continued activity in the computing devices, is coupled to each of the computing devices. A UPS unit typically provides almost instantaneous protection from input power interruptions by supplying energy stored in batteries. For example, in case an input power supply of a computing device fails, the coupled UPS unit may provide the back-up power to allow the user to enable graceful shutdown of the computing device.